Quotes of Wisdom
by Murasaki Ai
Summary: Narumi-sensei gives his class an assignment. Write an essay on the quote that is given to you. What quote will everyone get? What will they write about? ONE-SHOT.


Author's Note: Hello everyone! This is my first story, so please be nice! This is just a short one-shot that I'm doing for practically no reason, but I hope you'll enjoy it. If I get a lot of positive reviews, I will probably expand this into a collection of essays.

So… if it's not too much trouble, please review! Arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!

Before I forget: _Italics stands for thoughts._

Disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, I do not own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters. I just own this story.

Now on to the story!

* * *

Quotes of Wisdom

Staring at the pink Sakura petals which were blowing by the classroom window, Sakura Mikan wandered into her own personal dream world. It was the middle of April, and the cherry blossoms were blooming beautifully. As her classmates were chatting quietly all around her, she sighed.

_Ah… It's such a nice, peaceful day. Too bad we still have classes._

Suddenly, a blond teacher dressed entirely in varying shades of pink waltzed into the room.

"Ohayou, class!" he proclaimed enthusiastically.

"Ohayou, Narumi-sensei.", said a few of the students.

"Today, we will be writing essays!" Narumi declared it in the same voice that one would likely use to say, "Today, we will be having a party, eating pizza and ice cream, and watching movies."

The class groaned collectively.

"Fantastic." "Just wonderful." "I'm looking forward to it." "Yay."

"Okay, class. Settle down, please. Now, I'm going to walk around the room and each of you will take a quote out of this hat."

He whipped a black magician's hat filled with little slips of pink paper(seemingly out of nowhere) and proudly showed it to the class.

"Please write an essay with the quote as the main idea. No trading topics! Believe me; I'll know if you switched with someone! Otherwise, I'd like it to be more than three paragraphs with each paragraph having more than 4 sentences if possible. Please use five or more of the kanji that we have learned in class this year within your essay. Remember that——"

" Okay, okay.", interrupted Shōda Sumire. "We get it sensei. Just let us get to work already." She rolled her eyes, clearly annoyed.

Narumi ignored Sumire's comment and made his way around the room, offering the hat to each of his students.

When he got around to Mikan, he had to say her name several times in order to get her out of her dream world.

"Mikan. Mikan!"

The girl looked up.

"Eh? Gomen ne, sensei." The brunette smiled sheepishly. She stuck her hand into the hat and fished around for a moment before pulling out a piece of the shockingly pink paper.

When every student had his/her topic to write about, Narumi said, "Well, that's it for now! I have to go. I have a meeting, but I'll be back on Monday to pick up your finished essays! The rest of this period will be free, but I suggest that you start working."

Without anything else to say, the language teacher cheerfully walked out of the room.

The noise level in the room increased immediately as the children began asking their friends what topic they got.

Mikan unfolded her paper.

"Friendship is like a prism through which the many variations of beauty are revealed in our lives."

--Anonymous

The girl read the slip of paper silently. She smiled. _I know exactly what to write about._

She got out an adorable mechanical pencil with a pattern of little strawberries and an eraser that was shaped like a tangerine.

_When I met my best friend, Hotaru, my life changed forever. I was in second grade when she transferred to my school. I admired her looks – beautiful violet eyes and hair, and her confidence – cool, calm, and collected at all times. Hotaru quickly became the most popular girl at my school. Everyone wanted to be her friend, and it seemed like she was always surrounded by people. That's why I was so surprised when she asked me to be her friend._

_Hotaru just came up to me and asked, "Do you want to be friends?" Of course, I agreed. We were always together, until…_

_One day, some people came to take her to Gakuen Alice. They said that she has to go to the school, because she was one of the so-called "Alice geniuses". I was so sad after she left, especially when I found out that she went for the sake of keeping our school open. Life became meaningless without my best friend, so I finally made a decision. I followed her to her new school._

_It was wonderful to see Hotaru again! I was happy even though she pretended that she didn't even recognize me, and we quickly became best friends again._

_I think that Hotaru has a special way of showing people that she cares. Usually, it's hard for me to even hug her, but I know that she'll always be there for me. She makes my life so much brighter, and I can't imagine what I would do without her. _

Mikan smiled proudly at her finished work. _That was easy! Hmm… I think I'll show it to Hotaru later._

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. How did I do? Did I bore you to death (I'm sorry!)?

Again, please please please review!! I'm begging you!! Onegai!!

Ahem. Anyways, hope to hear from you soon! If there are any grammar/spelling mistakes, please do point them out. Try not to be _too _mean! Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated.

Thanks for reading!

--Murasaki Ai


End file.
